


Home Sweet Pine Tree

by FearsDiscontinued (Fearmyboxers)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Bill's dimension, BillDip, Drama, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Romance, Top Dipper, bottom bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/FearsDiscontinued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To stop Gideon and Bill from destroying Gravity Falls, as well as start the Apocalypse, Dipper uses a spell to send Bill away, knowing the side effect of the spell would also send him with Bill. Now Dipper learns new things about Bill and the world the man is really from. (Discontinued do to other projects and lack of interest.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AN: In this, Stanley is the twins grandpa.

 

“BILL!” Dipper screamed, the wind spinning around him, his sister, grunkle, grandpa, and friends. It was midnight, the Mystery Shack was destroyed, and floating in view of the moon, was a giant red triangle with one, large red eye. “You don't have to do this!”

 

“I do kid!” The demon yelled, twirling his cane. “It is just a job! No hard feelings!”

 

Gideon laughed manically, holding a journal, not written by Stanford Pines. “Finally! After all these years! I am finally going to get my revenge on you Pines!” He looked up at Bill, a large grin on his face. “Kill them all!” Dipper pulled out the third journal, quickly reading from the text on the page, starting to glow. “Hey! What are you doing!” The large sixteen year old ran at Dipper to grab the journal from him, his own journal being pulled out of his hand.

 

“Dipper no! Not that spell!” Stanford yelled.

 

“This is the only way! I'm sorry everyone!” Dipper said, looking at Mabel. “I'm sor-” There was a bright blue light, the wind dying down, and when the light was gone; so was Bill and Dipper.

 

“No!” Gideon screamed. “Where are they!”

 

Stanley grabbed Gideon by the front of his shirt. “You are going back to jail. I am sure you won't be break out again.” He glared. “You have no idea what you just made Dipper do.”

 

“Is...is Dipper going to be alright?” Mabel asked, tears filling her eyes. The sounds of sirens filling the air, helicopters flying over head, and flashing a light down at the group.

 

“I sure hope so....” Stanley said.

 

“Well, isn't this a surprise. Ha!” Bill said laughing, looking down at Dipper, the eighteen year old's face in the grass. “Looks like you just helped me out big time kid.” A lightly tanned hand with black fingernail's grabbed Dipper's arm, pulling him up.

 

Dipper's eyes widened, his face covered in dirt and blades of grass. Standing in front of him was a feminine man, a little shorter than him, with light tan skin, and messy blond hair. His face turned red, once he realized the man was naked, wearing only a top hat, and a bow tie. “Bill?!”

 

Bill put his hands on his bare hips. “Yep! Man! It has been so long since I've been back in my own body! Do me a favor, punch me in the-” He couldn't finish, Dipper punching him in the face. “Woah! Yep! I feel pain normally again! Thanks kid, but I was going to say punch my shoulder.”

 

“You tried to kill everyone!” Dipper yelled.

 

“Like I said, it was just a job.” The blond shivered. “I guess I should get some clothes on huh?” He cracked his neck and fingers. “That was all on Gideon, he found that book.” Bill pointed at the black book on the grass, beside journal #3. “That book was written to bring the apocalypse to your dimension, you dodged a pretty big bullet by using that spell.” He put a hand to his chin. “The side effect brought you here with me. Luckily you brought that apocalypse journal with you, so the chance of one occurring in your sister's life time is now very slim, congrats!”

 

“So, how do I get back?” Dipper asked dryly.

 

“Well, you could always use the spell again! Though, that was how I ended up stuck in your dimension in the first place. I was friends with the guy who made the spell, there was seven of us, and we wanted to see what the spell did. We found ourselves no longer in our true forms, in a strange dimension, and our friend abandoned us; taking the spell with him. Stanford tried to use the spell to send me back here, but he mispronounced something, and that is how he ended up dimension jumping for thirty years! Ahahaha!” The man put his arm through Dipper's. “So you can either stay here and I will look out for you, or you can travel to random dimensions and possibly die. Your choice Pine Tree.” Bill winked.

 

Dipper kept his eyes above Bill's chest. “But I could live, like Great Uncle Ford did.”

 

“And how did that work out for his psyche? All the dangers he went through for thirty years, before your gramps could bring him back home?”

 

“I will find a way to get back home to my family.” Dipper picked up the journals.

 

Bill shook his head. “So stubborn. That is what I like about you kid!” He patted Dipper on the back. “Now, I wonder how much time has passed since I've been gone.” He snapped his fingers, a blue flame engulfing his whole body, and once it was gone, he was fully dressed. “There that is better!” He was now wearing a pair of black pants, black heeled boots, a white button up shirt, and a yellow pinstriped vest.

 

“Is there anything I need to know about this dimension?...” The eighteen year old asked, following Bill into a portal the man made.

 

“Well, it was pretty much the same as your world is currently when I left, so if time has passed, I guess you can't imagine how much things have advanced. Though, from what I saw of your dimension's future, lets hope things haven't changed that drastically. Haha.” Bill really didn't want to think about how his world would be if they had giant overlord babies.

 

“So, does everyone in this dimension have powers like you and your friends you mentioned do?” Dipper asked, walking through a dark hall, that looked like he was walking in outer space. He figured in Bill's world, the blond wouldn't be thought of as a demon.

 

“Some do, some don't. You are either born with it or you study magic for years. Don't worry Pine Tree, magic is really hard to learn if you aren't born with it.” He nudged Dipper in the side, opening another portal to stand in front of a large mansion. “Ah, just the way I left it. Home sweet-Pine Tree?” Bill looked at Dipper, the teen having stopped walking.

 

“You live in a mansion?” The brown haired boy said in a small voice, looking at the mansion.

 

“Well yea, I am the king after all.”

 

“What?!”

 

TBC

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You are the king?!” Dipper stared at the man like he was insane, well, Bill was insane, but that was besides the point.

 

“Yep! Boy is it good to be back home.” Bill said cheerfully, pulling Dipper toward the mansion, ignoring that the brown haired man had gone into shock.

 

When the door was opened, Dipper could see the floor pattern was like a black and yellow chessboard. A staircase with gold railings and a black carpet, led up to the second floor, where a giant portrait of Bill hung on the wall. Looking around he saw that yellow and black was a common style combination for the other man.

 

“Hmm everything looks just like I'd left it.” Bill headed into the living room, picking up an odd looking remote, and turning on a television. Looking at the date in the corner of the screen, Bill started to laugh. “Well! Would you look at that!” He grinned at Dipper. “Only a week has passed!”

 

“Aren't people going to wonder where your friends are? Since they didn't come back with us?” Dipper stared at the television, it was a news report about stocks, and then showed a video of a baby levitating in its high chair.

 

Bill turned the television off. “You and Shooting Star took care of my friends already Pine Tree, they don't exist anymore, and I will just have to let their families know that. Though I will be making up a fake story, something about time and dangers of the other dimensions taking them away.” Bill shrugged.

 

“I...” Dipper suddenly felt really guilty, he did remember helping get rid of demons that tried to attack him over the years.

 

“Don't sweat it kid, I helped you get rid of them, where do you think you got the spells to do it, and why they didn't work on me? They weren't my friends after the first two hundred years. Turns out when you aren't their king anymore, they don't need to pretend to like you, and we became rivals.”

 

Dipper was trying really hard not to pay attention to Bill's features, not wanting to let himself think of him as attractive, and trying to remind himself of what a jerk Bill has always been; though they had made a truce over the last two years, until Gideon broke out of prison. He couldn't let himself notice Bill's feminine face, golden eyes, lightly tanned skin, the golden blond messy hair, and his thin frame; too late. The human boy put his hand to his face.

 

“I'm just glad I was able to possess your body twice, otherwise, what would people think of a king that can't even move correctly in his own body! Haha!” Bill walked up to Dipper, seeing the teen's eye twitch. “I'm joking kid! You don't have to take things so seriously. But before you, I hadn't had a physical body in around one hundred years. Being a being of pure energy did addle my brain a little, being unable to feel things for around a thousand years, it was nice to experience things again. Now, I get to experience things with my own body!”

 

“I wasn't glad to have you possess my body! You kept hurting it, while eating and drinking things weird!” Dipper yelled, making a face. “I'm glad I don't have to deal with that anymore, hurt your own body from now on.”

 

Bill walked up closer to Dipper. “You know, there is something I have been wanting to experience, but I was unable to do so until now.”

 

The eighteen year old raised a brow at the blond. “What would that be exactly?” Trying not to sound nervous.

 

Dipper's eyes went wide, feeling Bill's lips press against his, Bill placing one of his hands on his chest, and his heart sped up. Bill felt the other man's heart beat pick up against his hand, causing him to smirk. The blonde slid his tongue along Dipper's bottom lip, that snapping the brown haired boy out of his daze, quickly stumbling away from Bill; his face bright red.

 

“What are you doing!” He cried out, embarrassed.

 

“I always wondered what kissing was like and why people do it.” Bill folded his arms watching Dipper. “I can see the appeal now, though I'd let to enjoy it a little better. I never was really interested with anyone from this dimension, your people interest me more...Well, more specifically you, interest me.”

 

“What kind of weird trick is this Bill?!”

 

“No trick, I wasn't really going to listen to that Gideon kid and kill you guys. I like you guys, I was going to destroy that journal when he was distracted. You and Shooting Star amused me all these years, I liked watching how you two grew up. I may have been unable to express myself before, with not having an actual body, and looking like a triangle.” He grabbed Dipper by the chin.

 

Dipper's breath caught, his mind racing, and he pulled away from Bill. “Stop being weird! This isn't something to joke around with! You don't just kiss someone like that.”

 

“Look Pine Tree.” Bill rolled his eyes. “Woah, doing that with two eyes is weird, HA!” He coughed into his hand. “You aren't hard on the eyes kid, even I have noticed.”

 

The brown haired eighteen year old felt a shiver go down his back, starting to sweat, and he rubbed his own arm awkwardly. “The whole time I've known you, all you have ever done is mess my life up, and whenever you did something nice, it was to do something worse later. You really expect me to believe you are attracted to me? I am not going to let you mess with my head like that.”

 

“I'm being serious. I have no need to trick you about this sort of thing kid.” Bill shrugged. “I'm home now, I have my body back, I'm a king here. I could do so many other things to mess with you, than come on to you. So how about it? Why not just give in and enjoy experiencing new things with me! It could be really fun! I'll tell you what. You can do anything you want to me, deal?” Bill put his hand out to Dipper.

 

Dipper grabbed Bill's hand. “Alright, deal.” Their hands glowed in a blue flame.

 

The end

AN: Lost interest in this, so sorry guys


End file.
